Star Wars: The Mandalorian Wars
by BladeofLuna
Summary: Before the Empire and the Rebellion, before the Clone Wars, there was a period of strife now known as...the Mandalorian Wars.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of it's affiliates. Please read/review. Thank you.**

The lush, terrestrial world of Traxis IX loomed before the viewscreen on the bridge of the dreadnaught Jurik Skye, flagship of the Mandalorian war fleet. White clouds stretched across the luminous blue surface of the planet, which was often used as a staging area for Republic and Jedi skirmishes into Sith-controlled space. Now that the Mandalorians had pledged their support to the Sith lords, it was time for them to prove their mettle.

A nervous-looking lieutenant approached the two figures staring out across the planet's surface and clicked his boots together as he came to a halt, snapping a crisp salute. "General Basik, Lord Saden. The fleet is assembled just out of range of the Republic scanners and our bombers are prepped to soften resistance for our shock troopers. We are on standby awaiting your orders, General."

General Basik turned his helmeted head to the side and nodded once. A low, mechanized voice issued from the helmet, "Very good lieutenant. We will hold position here until Lord Saden gives the order."

The other man standing with Basik drew in a sharp breath under his velvety black hood. "I sense a strong presence…there are definitely Jedi stationed on that planet."

Basik turned back to the viewscreen. "I pray our faith in the Sith was not misplaced, Lord Saden."

Saden simply chuckled.

Keeta Reven balanced precariously on a thin branch protruding from the giant tree. Her breathing was even and steady as she slowly lifted one foot off the branch. Her bright emerald green eyes closed as she concentrated. A slight breeze picked up, lightly tossing her fiery red hair about her pale, freckled face. With a quiet _hup!_ she gracefully backflipped off the branch and began a steady acrobatic descent down the various levels of branches. Landing on the soft green grass below, she slowly opened one eye, then the other.

"Ha!" she declared triumphantly, beaming at her Nautolan master sitting on a rock opposite her location, thoughtfully chewing a yellow piece of fruit. His large black eyes shimmered in the sunlight. "Told you I could do it. Not a single leaf misplaced."

Her master, Talm Urak, swallowed slowly then grinned. "Look again, my hasty Padawan."

Keeta narrowed her eyes and glanced around her. Suddenly she felt the tiniest hint of extra weight on the very top of her head. Reaching up, she pulled a single green leaf from the top of her head and stared at it. For a moment she looked from the leaf to her master and back, before shaking it in his direction.

"You're behind this! I know I managed to complete that exercise! You're such a cheat, Master!"

Talm let out a bark of laughter before standing to pat Keeta's head affectionately. "You are right, as usual, my young Padawan. You performed excellently, for a Human. I am impressed."

Keeta grinned at her master's praise, then scooped up her robes and slung them over her tunic. "Is it mess time yet, Master? I'm hungry."

"I believe it is indeed, young Padawan. Come, let us return to the Republic stronghold," Talm replied.

Suddenly Keeta and Talm froze at the exact same moment. "Do you feel it, Keeta?" Talm said quietly. Keeta nodded slowly, concentrating on the strange disturbance in the Force she felt.

"I can't quite place my finger on it-" she began, but was cut short by a fleet of bombers streaking overhead. "By the Force! What are those, Master!?"

"This can't be right…" Talm muttered quietly. "What are Mandalorians doing here?" His question was answered by a series of loud explosions coming from the direction of the Republic base. "Is it possible? Have the Mandalorians joined forces with the Sith?"

"What should we do, Master?" Keeta whispered, her voice tinted with the slightest hint of terror. She had heard many stories about the unstoppable Mandalorian war machine. They were said to be invincible warriors, able to decimate entire armies with only a handful of soldiers. But surely they were only stories.

"Come, my Padawan. We must make haste to return to the Republic base and aid them as best we can. No doubt this bombardment will be followed by the Mandalorian shock troopers. Steel your hand and your heart, young Padawan, for battle surely lies ahead," said Talm, placing a reassuring hand on Keeta's small shoulder. She swallowed nervously but nodded to her master. The two Jedi began a swift run through the thick foliage surrounding the small clearing.

On the bridge of the Jurik Skye, General Basik stood watching the fleet of troop carriers make their way through the upper atmosphere of Traxis IX. Darth Saden had retired to his quarters to meditate and prep for battle. He had decided to accompany Basik to the surface of the planet after he had felt the presence of the Jedi downworld. Saden's transponder beeped once and he brought it to his outstretched hand using the Force. Setting it on the shelf near his cot, he opened it and bowed his head. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

The visage of a similarly hooded figure appeared on the small holo-pad. "My dear Lord Saden, I trust the hospitality of the Mandalorians suits your tastes adequately?"

Saden scoffed quietly. "Beasts and savages, the lot of them. I'll be glad to be rid of their stink and back on the homeworld once they have proven their worth, Master."

"Indeed. I sensed your thoughts, my apprentice, and I found them troubled. What ails your mind?"

"I sensed the taint of the Light Side on the surface of the Republic fringe world, Master. There are Jedi present on Traxis IX."

The hooded figure was silent for a moment. "You intend to engage these Jedi, my apprentice?"

Saden bowed his head again. "With your leave, my Master, I will slaughter every Jedi downworld."

"Of course, you may engage the Jedi with my blessing, Lord Saden, but be wary, and do not endanger yourself unnecessarily. Our ranks are spread thin as it is."

Saden placed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply. "I will not fail you Master."

"May the Dark Side of the Force be with you, Lord Saden." And with that, the image of the hooded figure disappeared. As if on cue, Saden's comlink buzzed.

"Lord Saden, General Basik is ready to depart. He is awaiting you in the docking bay, sir," said the voice on the other end.

"Very well," Saden replied. "I will be there presently."

Lifting his lightsaber from it's place on the shelf, he ignited it's glowing red blade and twirled it gracefully. Bringing it to rest in front of his chest, he deactivated it and exhaled slowly. He clipped the lightsaber to his belt and made his way to the Jurik Skye's docking bay. There, two rows of Mandalorian Elites stood at rapt attention as General Basik stood waiting for Saden to arrive, looking almost bored. As Saden entered the docking bay the Elites saluted him and he nodded curtly back.

"I trust you had enough time to prepare yourself, Lord Saden?" Basik said to him, the slightest hint of annoyance playing at the edges of his tone. Saden's lip curled under the cover of his hood, but he controlled his breathing and replied simply, "Of course."

Basik turned and walked briskly up the ramp of the transport, Saden at his heels. The two rows of Elites followed in perfect formation and the ramp closed behind them. Soon enough, the transport dislodged from it's gravity binders and rocketed toward the surface of the planet, where the battle already raged between the Republic forces and Mandalorian shock troopers. Silence rocked the transport. Basik sat opposite of Saden on the parallel troop benches, unmoving. It unnerved Saden to not know where Basik's gaze lay, but he pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on gathering power from the Dark Side. He would need all he could muster to face the Jedi that awaited him on the planet's surface.


End file.
